Truth or Dare or Tequila
by Kerika
Summary: What happens when a case ends and the team gets drunk at the Lab?  Truth Dare or Tequila!  Second fic, hope you like it! Rating T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab looking for his partner. They had just finished a hard case, and to celebrate, he had brought along the finest bottle of Tequila he could buy. Mexican Tequila. Walking into her office, he saw the other Squints sitting on her couch and chairs looking morose and depressed.

"Hey everyone! Why so gloomy?" He said in a chipper voice.

Angela just looked at him with a blank look. So not Angela, he thought to himself as he walked to stand in front of them all. Ange and Jack were sitting on the couch, with Bones sitting on the armrest, Cam and Sweets were each in a chair, and Daisy was standing with her hands in Sweets shoulders.

"Booth… this was just a really hard case, and were not really shaking it off well" Bones replied to him.

Sobering up quickly from his good mood, Booth replied to her, and the Squints,

"This was a shitty case. We all know that. But the main thing to remember is that we caught the guy. Yes, he raped and killed six girls. But he wont be able to hurt anyone else. Without you guys, we wouldn't have caught him. He would still be out there. Remember that."

The group mumbled under their breaths words he could not make out.

"Ok, guys, lets go. I've got this whole bottle of Tequila here, and you all are going to help me drink it. To celebrate, to forget, either way. Let's just get drunk."

"I'm up for that" Angela said as she got to her feet. She grabbed the bottle out of Booths hand and started to leave the office.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" he shouted after her

"I'm going up to the lounge. I am going to get some shot glasses and cut up a few lemons. Then I am going to get hammered. Just like the rest of you." She replied over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs to the lounge.

Jack quickly got up to follow her, but stopped at the door

"You think one bottle will be enough? I've ahh,,,," he shot a guilty look at Cam "got a little…extra…brewing in my office…"

"Might as well grab it, with the amount in the bottle, and the body weights of the people planning on getting drunk tonight, we will need more" Brennan replied to him as she also stood.

"I am not staying for this" Cam said as she got up and left. "And any damage sustained to the building will be coming from your pay checks" she hollered over her shoulder as she went into her office to collect her coat.

"Daisy?" Sweets said, looking up into Daisy's face.

"Sure, I'd really like to forget what happened, and I'd certainly like to get drunk, Lancelot, but only if your up too it…" She replied

"Sure, I actually am a fan of Tequila." He said as he made his way to the door of Brennan's office.

Booth looked at Bones and Bones looked at Booth. Silently they turned in tandem and walked out of the office and up the stairs.

By the time they got there, Angela had already laid out the first shot and Cam had locked up the doors on her way out. Quickly they all threw it back and slammed their cups down on the table, grimacing at the taste and feel of the liquor burning its way down their throats. Three shots later, they were starting to perk up.

"Okay, I have an idea" Angela announced to the group

"Uh oh" muttered Sweets under his breath.

"Everyone, its time for TRUTH, DARE, or TEQUILA!" she said with a little shake to her shoulders and a coy smile on her face.


	2. The first dare

"I will definitely need two more shots of tequila and possibly one of Hodgins' moonshine to play that" Brennan announced as the rest of the group laughed and groaned at the same time.

"Just play along everyone, its fun. Now here are the rules. You can choose truth or dare"

"What about the tequila option?" Brennan interrupted

Giving her a dirty look, Angela continued, "after your task has been assigned or your question given, you have the option to do a shot. You will only be able to take the soft option if you have the support of at least one other person. No dares outside the lab or offices, and lets keep it R people, not 18A."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan whispered to Booth

"It means that if you need ID to rent it at a video store, you can't dare it" He answered back, only to get a confused look in return. "Just don't worry about it, I'll watch your dares for you"

"Ok"

"Now," Angela continued, "we will start by having someone spin this empty bottle, and whoever it lands on gets the first truth/dare. Then that person will spin the bottle and so on."

"Who is going to spin it first?"

"I am" replied Angela "Because I came up with the idea"

So Angela leaned forward and gave the bottle a quick spin. The group watched anxiously as the bottle slowed down, only for it to stop on Daisy.

"Truth or dare Daisy!" Angela said looking at the first victim.

"Umm… truth. I don't think I am ready for a dare!" She said on a laugh.

"Okay…let's see" Angela pondered. "Oh! I've got it! Have you ever cheated on a significant other?"

"Umm…Well, I don't know if you would call it cheating, but when Lancelot and I first started to talk, I was still with my ex. I broke up with him really quickly after that, but Lance and I had been talking and hanging out for a week or two already. Would you call that cheating?" Daisy said.

"Did you kiss at all in that time?" Angela asked

"Nope! But we did hold hands!" Daisy replied with a sheepish look on her face while looking at Sweets, who was looking at her with the same look.

"Then, no that's not cheating. Next!" Angela said.

Daisy leaned over and spun the bottle, watching it with an avid eye, thinking of truths and dares she could use on her victim. When the bottle stopped it was on Brennan. She let out a groan as Daisy bounced up and down.

"Truth or Dare Dr. Brennan! Truth or Dare!" Daisy said excitedly.

"Truth." Brennan replied curtly

"Ok...Hmmm…who is your favourite intern?" Daisy asked.

At this question Brennan looked at Booth, who looked at her. Leaning over he whispered in her ear "Tequila?"

"No, I'll answer" She replied just as quietly. Then speaking normally to the group she answered the question. "I don't have a favourite. Each of my interns have qualities that I

like and dislike. So, there is no favourite." Brennan looked around at each face with a look of triumph in her eyes. Booth had taught her to answer questions such as this without hurting anyone's feelings. Not usually her style, but she was glad that she was able to not hurt Daisy's feelings.

"Nice job" Booth whispered in her ear.

Leaning over Brennan spun the bottle, and watched its path, trying to calculate where it might end. It landed on Hodgins, and she was glad. She knew that he would ask for dare, and that was simple.

"Truth or Dare Hodgins?" She asked looking at him.

"Dare" he answered quickly.

"I dare you to mix a chemical reaction…" turning she reached into her bag and pulled something out "with this." She said with a smirk on her face as she plopped down a bag of gummy bears "and with no damage to the lab, and only one other substance."

"That's impossible!" Booth said, just as Hodgins' eyes got big and a huge smile crept onto his face.

"Au contraire mon fraire, that is totally possible, and AWESOME!" he said as he leapt up. Running down the stairs into the lab proper, he grabbed a beaker and Bunsen burner from one of the workstations, as well as a pair of tongs. Quickly he disappeared into his office and came back carrying a bottle. Jogging up the stairs back to the group, everyone could tell that he was excited to be allowed to do something like this. Setting the supplies down on the table, he looked at Brennan and asked "are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead, this should be fun!"

Hodgins quickly set up the reaction by pouring some of the powdered substance he brought back into the beaker, and then set it over the Bunsen burner. He then took one of the gummy bears and held it in the tongs. He looked around at the group, who were, except for Brennan, looking at him with scepticism in their eyes.

"Do we need to step back at all?" Angela asked as she watched the powder start to melt in the beaker.

"Nope, this it TOTALLY safe" Hodgins replied.

When the powder had turned molten in the beaker, he picked up the tongs and the gummy bear and dropped it into the beaker. As soon as it hit the now liquid, the gummy bear dissolved and redish light lit the beaker and smoke came pouring out the top. The whole group laughed and clapped and cheered at the top of their lungs. Booth leaned over and gave Hodgins a high five.

"How did you do that?" Sweets asked after everyone had settled a little bit.

"Well, basically the gummy bear is a source of sugar, which we can represent simply in terms of the approximate empirical formula CH2O. The potassium chlorate is a rich source of _oxygen_ gas, while the gummy bear is a source of _carbon_ and when they mix…cabooom awesome!

"Well, I vote everyone needs to do another shot in honour or Hodgins being able to complete the task!" Angela said as she passed around another round of Tequila.

Clinking glasses they all yelled SKOL and emptied their glasses.


	3. the first kiss

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer decided to crash...**

* * *

The group at this point was up to four shots each and all handling it very well. Angela quickly piped up,

"Okay, I need to switch to mixed drinks, or else this will get out of hand before we get to have any real fun" The group agreed, each grabbing their own choice of mix from the stocked fridge that was kept on the lounge floor. After mixing their drinks, they all settled down to continue the game.

Hodgins leaned over and spun the bottle, hoping that whoever it stopped on was up to a dare. Watching it slow and stop on Sweets, he groaned inwardly. He knew that Sweets was still too sober to do a dare.

"Truth or dare Sweets"

"Truth" Sweets replied swiftly and with certainty.

"Alright. Let's see…Have you ever had a fantasy about a teacher and if so, which teacher and when?" Hodgins asked with a glare of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes… I had a serious crush on one of my psyc teachers, but I was also 17 at the time. She was 35. By the end of the semester, I had moved on" He said with a laugh in his voice.

Sweets leaned over and spun the bottle, watching as it landed on Angela.

"Truth or dare Angela"

Giving him a saucy looked Angela cheekily replied "Dare baby, all the way"

"Alright, I dare you too…kiss the man of your choice." Sweets said.

"That is barely a dare Sweets, but alright, if you insist." She leaned over and quickly pecked him on the lips. "I only kissed you because you set the dare!" She told him after she had pulled away and saw the look on his face. The rest of the group just laughed.


	4. a few more drinks

Half an hour and a few more drinks later, the group had gotten to the point of the night where there were few boundaries left. So far, Booth had had to do fifty pushups-shirtless-thanks to Angela, Sweets had kissed Dr. Brennan (chastely), Daisy had said the real reason she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist (she had found a body when she was 8), and Angela had to tell the group about ALL of her piercings.

"Okay, now its my turn again!" Angela said with a full mouth of popcorn. Spinning the bottle, it landed on Brennan. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Well, in the spirit of the game" Brennan began, with her words slightly slurred, "I will pick dare."

"Yay! Oh, i have a good one!" Angela said jumping in her seat a few times "I dare you to kiss Studly over there for...ten seconds. And a real kiss, on the lips."

Brennan looked over at Booth, her lips slightly parted, "Is that ok with you Booth?" she asked slightly hesitantly.

Clearing his throat Booth replied "Ah, ya, um, sure.."

Leaning over Brennan pressed her lips on Booths, her arms sliding up his arms, as he wrapped one of his arms around her back and pressing her closer. After the first tentative moment, Bones ran her tongue across Booths lower lip, asking for entrance onto his mouth. He quickly complied by parting his lips and reciprocating the action. Forgetting everyone and everything, their tongues duelled and their teeth nipped at each others lips. Brennan then wrapped her arms tighter around Booths neck and brought his chest in contact with his, and she could feel his heart beating as quickly as hers was. Just as he was about to bring his had up her cup her chest, they both heard a cough that quickly brought them back to reality. Separating and wiping their mouths, they looked at the group that was gaping at them with a blush on their cheeks.

"Wow." was all that Angela could say.


	5. the silly ending

_Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update this one, truth be told, i have lost my inspiration for it. So, here is the ending, i am disappointed in it, but hey, i just needed to end it. And now i have. Thanks for reading and sticking with it. Anyways, i hope you enjoy the cliched ending. _

Brennan opened her eyes slowly, wishing that the bright sun didn't shine straight into her office from the glass ceiling in the lab. Her head was aching, her mouth felt like she had sucked on a ball of cotton and she smelt like tequila. But, she was also warm, an arm around her middle held her securely on the narrow couch. Cracking an eye open, she looked into the sleeping face of her partner and lately, her lover. Slowly she extracted herself from under the blanket that they had been cuddled under. As soon as the cool air hit her, she realized she was missing a few articles of clothing. Looking around the office, she quickly spotted and then gathered her clothes. Just as she was about to wake Booth, a shadow darkened the door.

"Oh my gosh, Brennan. Finally you took a ride on Special Agent Sexy Body." came from a ragged looking Angela. "If my head wasn't pounding, i would totally be happy dancing right now, just so you know."

"Ange, can we not talk about this please, especially while we are all hung over" Brennan replied.

"Yes, please, for the love of God, be quite" a raspy plead was made by Booth as his eyes cracked open. "And i hope that you have water and drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. Preferably ones that you can pump into my head directly"

"Seeley, you know that we can't hook anything into your head, but if your really good, I can set you up with a nice cold bottle of water and a few Advil. I have some for you and the rest of the team, as needed." Cam's voice came floating into the office just before she entered it herself.

"Camille, nice of you to join us" Booth said as he slowly sat up, the blanket falling to his waist, leaving his chest bare.

"Don't call me Camille"

"Don't call me Seeley"

"Hey, Agent Sexy, nice chest" Angela giggle, obviously already feeling better as she feasted her eyes on the half naked agents chest

Booth looked over his shoulder at Angela and Cam, "Alright, you all have had enough of a peep-show, time for you to leave. Cam, could you pretty please leave the drugs and the water. And then leave me to change?"

Angela flashed Booth a dirty look, "Fine, but I'm only leaving because i need to sit, and Bren, we ARE going to talk about this later." she said

"Ange, just to cut you off, nothing happened. Both Booth and I were still wearing most of our clothes this morning."

"Mhmmm..." was heard as she turned and left.

Cam walked over and left the waters and bottle of Advil "I am going to be heading out soon, i just came to make sure you hadn't burnt the place down." She was walking out the door when she paused and turned back "and you may be able to fool Angela, but I'm not stupid, or blind. You two have been together, what, three weeks now?"

Brennan's head snapped up from where she had been resting it in her hands, and Booth's eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman that was laughing as she strutted out the door.

"Well, so much for it being a secret" Brennan said.

Booth looked at Brennan and smiled.


End file.
